Blind To Love
by Demoneyes 14
Summary: When Albel is blinded during a surprise attack, its up to Nel to take care of him as he tries to survive without sight. Little does she know that the Federation has more in store for them than they expected. AlNel chap 2 up
1. Darkness

**Blind to Love**

Summary: When Albel is blinded during a surprise attack, its up to Nel to take care of him as he tries to survive without sight. Little does she know that the Federation has more in store for them than they expected. (AlNel)

**Chapter 1: Darkness**

"Don't think you'll escape so easily, Nox!"

Albel swore under his breath as he ran through the trees between Aquaria and Airyglyph. His braids whipped madly behind him as he dodged trunk after trunk, branch after branch and rock after rock. He was unfortunate enough to have left his sword behind in Airyglyph… but that was not his current priority at the moment…

Right now… he needed to run… and FAST.

Members of the federation were tracking the members of Fayt Leingood's team down and forcing them into submission. Their power had become a threat to them after they refused to enter yet another war with another planet. The current men chasing him were armed with guns quite similar to Maria's. He swore again as one of the soldiers fired and he quickly ducked out of the way.

He wasn't very good when it came to fighting against long-range weapons.

After escaping from Airyglyph, he quickly headed for Aquaria, hoping to find his ally from the crimson blades.

After all… she was in danger too. He needed to warn her…

A smirk spread on his face when he found himself near the Aquios border. He could clear this stupid wall… then he'd be safe for the time being. The Federation wasn't allowed to barricade Aquios without a war starting, and the last thing they wanted was a war with two of the most powerful fighters in the universe on the same side.

Once he reached the wall, he gripped a stone with his right hand and gained his footing on the small ledges he had. His left hand dug its way into another crevice as he began to climb higher and higher. Soon enough, he had scaled the wall, towering over the enemies.

"Fools…" he growled. Once he made it into Airyglyph, he wouldn't have to bother with these maggots anymore…

He glanced down at one of the soldiers who held something in their hand. The man smirked as he pushed a small button on the side and threw it up towards him. Albel's eyes widened when he saw what it was and the close proximity to his face.

"Oh sh-"

The grenade set off in his face, sending him flying back. The next thing he knew, he was in darkness.

* * *

Nel's eyes snapped open at the sound of an explosion in the distance. She glanced out the window of her room towards the border and cursed when she saw the remnants of the white light and smoke. Was it an attack? It couldn't be from Airyglyph… they hadn't shown any signs of fighting after the peace treaty.

"Then… what was it?" she murmured.

Ignoring the questions, she dressed quickly, forgetting the stockings and arm guards. She pulled up her boots and draped her cloak around herself. She snatched her daggers and slid them into the sheaths behind her back. Turning her heel, she bolted out the door and headed down the stairs to the main gates.

She didn't know how long she ran… she was too busy thinking about everything around her. After the creator was destroyed, everyone had gone their own separate ways. Albel and Nel would meet each other on certain occasions, but never really just to talk. They usually had a monster to kill or some bandits to stop… but nothing more. The federation had come to them several times requesting for them to come and fight against some other planet, but every time, she, Albel and Adray would decline. The queen and king had finally wished for them to leave and if they tried to take their most powerful soldiers away again, they would attack.

She frowned. The federation had been quiet since then… why would they come now of all times?

She slowed to a halt as she came upon the site of the explosion. Fortunately, it hadn't done much to the wall… just a chunk off the top. That could be fixed easily.

"That's good… but why was it fired?" she wondered aloud. Her eyes scanned the area for any signs of life. Her search abruptly came to a halt when a glint of silver caught her eye. She looked over to see a hauntingly familiar gauntlet sprawled on the ground. The claws seemed to curl slightly… a sign that the rest of the owner was still attached.

Nel broke into a run as she rushed over towards the body on the ground. "Albel!" she cried as she collapsed to her knees beside him. It was indeed the Glyphian… but why was he in Aquaria? Did he have something to do with the explosion? Her green eyes scanned his body, checking for any serious injuries. There were several scrapes and bruises which she healed immediately along with a lump on the head from the fall. There were no broken bones, fortunately, but she wasn't sure if there was internal damage. His hair ties had come loose and his long hair wisped out from its ties. His clothes had been torn and some of the armor dented.

"You were right in the middle of that explosion weren't you…" she muttered, not expecting an answer. "Damnit…"

She immediately froze when she heard someone running towards her through the trees. She frowned and unsheathed one of her daggers, prepared to attack if necessary. The footsteps came closer and a figure came into view. Long, silver hair held back with ribbons shone in the moonlight and the panicked face of Clair Lasbard came into view.

"Nel!" she cried. "I heard the explosion and saw you running out and…" her words trailed off as her eyes fell upon Albel Nox. "My god… what happened?"

"I'm not sure myself…" Nel replied quietly. "But you have to help me bring him back to the castle." Clair nodded and rushed over, taking one of Albel's arms and slinging it around her shoulder. Nel did the same with his burned arm and together the two hoisted him up and began to drag him back.

"Nel…" Claire grunted as the headed towards a hill. "I'm worried about you… the federation is getting desperate for you…" She glanced down at the swordsman and sighed. "And Albel too…"

"I heard Aquaria's the only safe place from the federation on Elicoor II." Nel replied. "Maybe Albel was attacked." Claire nodded.

"It's possible…" she sighed. "I just hope nothing bad happens… The last thing we need is another war."

"I agree." Claire sighed as they reached the summit and started trekking on cobblestone. "Where should we take him?"

"My room… I can take care of him." She sensed Claire's worry and laughed. "Even when he's awake."

Claire smiled nervously. "I wish you the best of luck then." Nel nodded as they walked through the doors and slowly but surely headed to Nel's room up in the tower.

"I would have never thought Albel Nox to be this heavy!" Claire cried as they reached the top. Nel opened her door and helped in hauling him inside. The two carefully brought his body towards the bed and rested him over the covers. Nel sighed and proceeded in removing the shoulder armor and outer part of the gauntlet so that only his mechanical arm and bandages was left there. They didn't bother stripping him of anything besides his boots and the ribbons that held his hair back.

"Do you think you'll be okay, Nel?" Claire asked hesitantly as she headed toward the door. Nel smiled and nodded.

"I've handled Nox before… I'm more than capable of doing it again."

"Alright then…" Claire gave Nel one last wave before closing the door. Nel sighed and turned to the bed where Albel lay and frowned.

"I guess I'll be on the couch…" she muttered. She turned away and slipped out of her boots and changed quickly lest Albel wake up and find her.

A small smile graced her lips as she thought back to before the defeat of Luther… she remembered the many occasions when Roger would peep at her or steal her panties while she was bathing. She was fortunate enough to have a very irritated Albel making sure Roger did no such thing. She had seen Albel kick Roger to next Wednesday before and APRIS it was amusing!

She immediately froze when she heard soft footsteps padding around the dark room. Someone had broken in? She looked up and saw the door closed and locked just as it had been before. Her eyes turned back to the bed and she immediately paled.

He was GONE! Albel Nox was gone! Her eyes scanned the dark room in search of the missing Glyphian. Had he escaped? It was possible… he probably didn't recognize the place.

She gasped when a cold metal hand gripped her shoulder and another one wrapped around her waist soon after. She was pulled back and pressed against a firm chest as the cold, metallic arm clutched her throat.

"Where am I?" he whispered harshly. Nel's eyes widened.

"A-Albel…" she choked. His grip on her throat tightened slightly.

"Answer me!"

Nel swallowed as she tried to calm her nerves. How could Albel be this stealthy? She never remembered him being that silent before…

"You're in Aquios…" Nel replied. "I-Its me, Nel… can't you remember?"

Albel growled and loosened his hold on her throat ever so slightly. "How can I trust you?" he then asked. Nel frowned and thought back to the journey… something he would remember…

"Cliff and Adray dragged you to a strip club while you were in Kirsla… you attacked the prostitute for trying to pull off your sarong and-" his hand clamped her mouth.

"Okay it's you…" Albel growled. "But why is it so dark in here? I can't see a thing!"

Nel glanced over at the window where a full moon shone in through the thin curtains. "You mean you can't see the window over there?" she inquired.

"What window? I don't see anything!"

Nel glanced up at Albel's face for the first time since he awoke and ambushed her. His crimson eyes were glazed over and didn't really seem to be focusing on anything. she waved a hand in front of his face and received no response.

"You're blind…" she breathed. Albel's hands tightened on her and he spun her around, forcing her against the stone wall.

"What!" he snarled. "No! You're lying to me!" He ran a hand over his face, checking to make sure there were no blindfolds. "No… I can't be…" He released her and backed up slowly, letting his shoulders sag.

"I'm so sorry, Albel…"

"Don't."

Nel froze. What was wrong with him. Crimson eyes tried to aim in her direction but he still seemed to be staring beyond.

"Don't apologize… you're probably the one that brought me here, correct?"

Nel nodded, but quickly realized he couldn't see, so she replied aloud. Albel sighed.

"That… that grenade… it was right in my face when it set off…" He smirked bitterly. "Its no surprise that I can't see a thing…"

Nel's eyes widened. "That was what it was?" Albel nodded. "You're lucky you made it over the border or…"

"Yeah… I know…"

Nel sighed and touched his arm hesitantly, earning a small flinch from the man.

"You need rest… maybe it'll wear off… we can see a doctor later on." She heard Albel growl in disapproval, but she ignored him and gripped his arm tighter as she led him towards the bed.

"You still have wounds to heal." Nel said sternly. "Sleep or I'll make you sleep."

Albel sighed and grasped the bedpost before letting himself sit down. He frowned as he felt the sheets under his hands.

"This is your bed isn't it…" He said quietly. Nel sighed.

"Yes it is, but-"

"Then why aren't you sleeping here?"

"Because you're there!"

"I don't have to stay here, Zelpher… I can stay on the couch or something…"

Nel paused. It was rare when Albel Nox was courteous to someone… Nel was one of the few people that were fortunate enough to earn this gift. But tonight wasn't a night to accept it.

"Just sleep there, Nox." She ordered. "It's the least I can do for you."

Albel's face looked almost upset as he begrudgingly took her offer and lay down. Nel smiled with satisfaction as she stood up and rested on the couch.

"Zelpher."

"Yeah?"

"… thanks…"

Nel smiled again as she closed her eyes and felt herself drift into dreamland.

TBC…

* * *

NYO! DONE! First chapter of my third AlNel fic! Apologies for the corny title! Sadly it was the only thing that worked for this goddamn fic!Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	2. Stumbling

Hoorays! Chapter two is up X3 Hope you enjoy this one! It turned out a lot longer than I expected. BE HAPPY!

**Chapter 2: Stumbling**

"Ah shit!"

Nel's eyes snapped open when she heard a crash. She sat up straight, feeling a wave of dizziness overcome her. Once she overcame her head rush, she turned around to see Albel on the ground, muttering curses under his breath as he tried to pull himself up.

"Damnit…" he muttered as he climbed back onto the bed. "So I wasn't dreaming…"

"No you weren't…" Nel replied. Albel's head turned in her direction.

"Bah… I could tell from the size of this puny bed…" he growled as he rubbed his sore shoulder. Nel glared daggers at the boy

"What time is it anyway?" he asked. Nel glanced over at the window where the sun was just starting to shine.

"Its sunrise." She replied quietly. "Do you want some food or something?"

"No… not right now…" he muttered. "I think I'll just wash up or something." Nel watched as he stood up, letting his full height show despite his lack of eyesight. He took a couple hesitant paces forward and then towards the right. Nel smiled. His memory was quite good for only coming into her room once or twice. During those few times, he had either come in to wake her up and drag her out. Of course she wasn't ready at the time and had to wait as she got ready, but the time seemed to have been good for him as he continued his way towards the bathroom. Nel smiled and glanced down at his feet.

"Table just near your left…" she called. Albel immediately sidestepped, avoiding the obstacle in his path. "And watch out for the shoes. Yours are there too."

"I'll be fine, woman!" he shot back in a frustrated tone before finding the door and walking in. Soon enough, Nel heard Albel washing his face and she slumped back into the couch.

It was truly an awkward sight seeing Albel have to stumble around slowly just to get from one place to another. She had never expected the great Albel he Wicked to end up losing his vision. It was amazing how much she took sight for granted. A small sigh escaped from her lips as she curled up.

"What are you all depressed about?" Albel called. Nel's eyes opened as she glanced over at the bathroom.

"Just thinking…" she replied. "I wasn't even being that loud! How could you hear that?" There was a slight pause and Albel replied soon after

"I've heard when you lose one of your senses, the others become more acute… that's probably my current situation."

"Hmm…" Nel gazed up at the ceiling. She wrapped the blankets around herself even tighter, not wanting to get up just yet. Her eyes closed as she heard soft footsteps slowly making their way to her. Albel rested his hands against the back of the couch as he gazed slightly to the right of her face.

"Are you getting up or not, fool?" He asked hotly. "You're a disgrace to your Crimson Blade with your laziness." Nel glared, now thoroughly irritated with the Glyphian.

"Unfortunately…" Nel growled, "Sight seems to be the only thing you lost." Albel frowned, trying to focus as if to glare.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Your personality hasn't changed one bit."

"You little maggot!"

"Albel the couch!"

The swordsman cursed as he flipped over forward, landing on the seat. He twisted his body around so that he didn't go head over heels onto the floor and was soon lengthways on the couch. The Glyphian bit back a groan, completely unaware of the current situation he was in.

Nel gaped down in sheer horror, eyes wide at the man in front of her whose face was still resting in her lap. Her mind screamed to kick him off, but her body didn't respond.

"A-Albel…" she breathed, trying to move his head with her hands. The Black brigade captain growled and pushed himself up with his arms. "Would you mind?" Albel's lips twisted into a frown as he gazed in her direction.

"What are you talking about, woman?" He asked irritably. Nel scowled and opened her mouth to speak when the door burst open.

"Nel! Claire told us what- OMYGOSH I'M SORRY!"

Nel immediately recognized the high pitched voice and kicked Albel off of her legs. The swordsman swore and fell to the ground beside her as Nel leapt over the back of the couch.

"It's not what you think!" she pleaded as she sped out into the hallway. She found them outside glancing at her awkwardly, forcing the crimson blade to sigh.

"Albel tripped… nothing more… he didn't realize the couch was there…" she explained slowly, giving them a serious stare down in order to make them believe her. She immediately straightened up, getting down to letting out the information to her partners. "Albel Nox was blinded last night by a grenade going off in his face. He was probably on the wall when it happened or he wouldn't have ended up on this side of the border and that far away from the wall." Her eyes scanned the group's worried faces as she continued. "He told me that the ones that attacked him were indeed federation soldiers and if this is the case… Aquios might be in a lot of danger with the two of us still here."

"Is Leingood still safe from the Federation currently?" Tynave asked.

"As far as I know, he's still with Sophia and in hiding." She replied. "We should contact him as soon as we can." The rest of the group nodded and headed off to inform the queen. Claire was the only one that stayed behind.

"Nel… what if Albel's eye damage is…" She quieted down immediately, not wanting to finish. Nel smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"Don't worry, Claire… I know Albel and even if he was permanently blind he'd find a way to fight." The two shared a laugh before the silver haired woman ran off in search of her father. Nel turned and headed back into the room, finding Albel in the same spot sprawled on the floor.

"I really do hate you, wench." He growled. Nel laughed and let herself fall on the couch again. Albel sat up and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm hungry…" He suddenly said. Nel glanced over curiously, surprised by the sudden change of conversation.

"Well I'm not surprised… considering how long you were probably running." She stood up. "Want me to get you something?"

"Sure…" the soldier grumbled. His eyes closed. Nel nodded and stepped off the couch, landing lightly. She quickly dressed, pulling up her leggings and boots as well.

"I'm off." She called as she opened the door. When she got no reply, she sighed and left.

Albel sighed and pulled himself up onto the couch. Never before had he felt so vulnerable. He had no way to get around without his vision and it left him feeling useless.

He didn't know why… but it hurt to be blind… his eyes kept straining for any type of light that they could possibly catch. Unfortunately, now it felt like his eyes were going to pop out. He growled and covered his face with his hands, just the thought making his head calm down.

"Damn it all." He muttered under his breath. He sat in silence, quietly cursing inside his head as the door opened, bringing in a delicious aroma of long-awaited eggs.

"It's just me." Nel reassured, noticing Albel glance over in her direction, his eyes seeming to be scrunched in concentration. Nel seemed to notice this and frowned. "Albel… you shouldn't try to focus your eyes like that." She warned. Albel scoffed and stood up, his head now towering over hers.

"Idiot… think I don't know that?" he asked hotly. "I need a blindfold or something… at least then my eyes can adjust to me being blind and I can take it off afterward."

Nel placed the tray down on the nearby table. "I'll go get one for you." She said with a smile. Of course, Albel couldn't see it, but that didn't mean he didn't know, right? He could tell from her voice. "Any requests?" She asked as she neared the door yet again. Albel paused.

"Just a piece of cloth." He finally replied. "None of those creepy ones from Earth either." He added. Nel nodded as she opened the door, stepping through.

"Oh and Nel…" She paused, glancing over her shoulder.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Just a word of warning… if you even try to get an embarrassing colour or design… you will pay dearly." He then attained that same wicked grin that she hadn't seen in ages. "I will find out… believe me."

Nel gulped and closed the door quickly, rushing down the halls. Behind her, she could have sworn that she had heard Albel's chuckle ringing through the hallways after her… but then again… maybe it was her imagination.

* * *

Albel walked hesitantly around Nel's room, his hands searching for the tray or any obstacles in the way. He had been lucky enough to find none and soon found the table with the tray. He sat down at the wooden table, lifting up the fork and carefully eating the eggs before him, trying not to screw up.

"How the hell did I get into this mess?" he asked himself with a sigh. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. He quietly finished his breakfast, turning around as the door opened and the sound of quiet feet rang through the room.

"Back." Nel said quietly. Albel grunted in reply as he stood up from the table and strode towards her. He reached out his hand expectantly, listening intently to her breathing and the shifting of her clothes just to make sure she was really there. He soon felt a light, smooth material fall into his expectant palm and he glanced over questioningly.

"It's crimson." She reassured him. "After the threat, I had to keep denying everyone's requests for you to wear pink. Albel scoffed as he found each end of the material.

"Typical maggots…" He growled, pulling the cloth around his head and tying it in the back. He then proceeded to pull out his bangs that got trapped under the cloth. "Glad I threatened you beforehand."

Nel made a small noise which sounded like slight annoyance and he smirked, picturing her rolling her eyes at him. He chuckled and turned around, facing away from her. He felt a tug on one of his braids and sighed, turning around to face her.

"You are asking for it, wench." He said in a low sinister voice. He heard Nel laugh slightly before the sound of her light steps could be heard as she snuck around him. He could only stare forward in surprise as he felt her come behind him, just inches away from pulling his hair again.

"Touch my hair again, Zelpher, and you won't live to see lunch." He spun around, tilting his head down in her direction. Nel gasped and stumbled away from him, thoroughly surprised by this sudden improvement in hearing.

"How… when did you…" She stammered. Albel shook his head.

"I don't know." He admitted. "I can hear you just fine though."

Nel was silent for a moment. "I've heard of this before…" She finally said. "When one sense is lost… the others will become more acute." He heard the shift of clothes before she continued. "But I didn't realize how quick it could happen."

Albel sighed and scratched his head. "Well I don't give a damn about all that… I just want to know whether my sight will come back or not."

Nel sighed and stretched her arms above her head. "Oh, right. I was also told that Count Woltar will be visiting today… if that's okay with you." She said. Albel was thoroughly surprised by this statement, but it couldn't be seen from behind the blindfold. He sighed and pulled the sheet off, turning his head towards the Aquarian.

"Take me to him."

* * *

Eighteen… nineteen… twenty… twenty one.

Albel came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Nel's next instructions. He was not going to sink so low as to let her be his guide dog, so instead, when they reached a stair case, she would count the number of stairs first and he would follow soon after, leaving him in a not-so-humiliating situation. She watched patiently as he reached the foot of the stairs, waiting for her next instructions.

"Just come this direction." Nel then said. Albel turned towards her and silently followed her voice. As they walked, Albel had to mentally slap himself when he realized he had been studying Nel's voice the entire time. It was not too deep and not to high pitched… just in the middle. Despite her constant yelling when they argued, her voice wasn't raspy either. To his surprise, her voice didn't sound all that annoyed towards him… but it didn't hold any pity either… she sounded so calm…

Huh… must be a spy thing.

"We're here, Albel." Nel said. The next thing he heard was a door swinging open and a gentle hand taking hold of his arm and leading him in. "Sorry for the wait." She then said. It took Albel a moment to realize she wasn't talking to him… but the people in the room.

"Oh that's not a problem at all." Another voice replied. This one was of an old man… slightly raspy and fairly quiet.

"Woltar?" There was a slight rustling of clothes and a small chuckle was heard as Nel led him further inside. His hands searched in front of him as he took his seat and rested his head in his hand, his fingers absentmindedly playing with the tie on the back of the blindfold.

"Well, count Woltar, I agree with your terms and I shall have construction started up immediately." An unfamiliar female voice said. He soon recognized this voice as the queen's, but that wasn't what sparked his interest.

"What do you mean by construction?" He pressed.

"Well…" Woltar began, shifting in his chair slightly. "As I was explaining to her majesty, and I'm sure you will agree… You know my study like the back of your hand." Albel frowned and nodded.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" He asked hotly. There was a chuckle from Woltar's direction before he replied.

"Well I know you won't be returning to Airyglyph any time soon… especially with the Federation at your heels." There was a rustle of paper as Albel put the pieces together.

"Are those blueprints?" Nel's voice asked from above him. It was soon clear to him that she hadn't sat down. He would question her later.

"You're correct my dear." Woltar replied warmly. Because the study was one place Albel is really familiar with, I could not help but suggest to the queen of adding an addition to the castle for him. Mind you, construction will take a couple of days but-"

"Are you serious, old man?" Albel asked in surprise. "Conjoined room and everything?"

"From my sleeping quarters to the last book; it will all be there." He replied. Albel felt a grin rise to his face.

"I think I could enjoy this." He said with a laugh. "So you're moving here too?"

"Oh good heavens, no!" Woltar cried. "I have business to attend to in Airyglyph with the king still. Someone else will be living in my sleeping quarters."

Albel's face immediately faded. "Someone else? You're having someone watch me like a sitter?" Irritation flooded through him and he felt Nel shift uncomfortably behind him.

"Not a sitter. We just believe that you might want some company in that place." He replied. "But knowing how you'd kill anyone that tried to live with you, we decided that we would leave you with someone you know.

There was a long pause before Nel shifted again. "Whoa… wait a minute… please tell me that you're not…" The Aquarian began to stammer.

"We find it only befitting that the rescuers of our world stay together." Romeria explained gently. "And it seems to me that you are the only one that can handle his…" she paused, trying to find the right word, "aggressiveness."

Albel scoffed and turned his head elsewhere. At least he wasn't left with someone dumb. Either way… Nel didn't seem that happy with the idea either.

"How long will construction take?" Nel asked. Albel was taken aback by her reaction, but kept quiet.

"Oh, it should be done in a couple weeks if all goes as planned. In the mean time, Albel can learn to find his way around this place, right boy?"

Albel growled, not replying to the old man. He was stuck in Aquaria now… the only safe place on the goddamn planet with no vision and now he had to use Nel as his guide dog… which meant she had to cater to his every whim.

Wait… she had to cater to his every whim! An evil chuckle rose inside of his head. Oh he was going to enjoy this…

"Can I go now?" Albel asked in his usual bored tone. He didn't wait for the reply as he stood up, heading for the direction of the door.

"Hey!" Nel called in protest. She uttered a quick apology before running over to help Albel through the door. Once a good distance down the hall, Nel stopped and turned to him.

"Are you NUTS!" she cried. "You don't just do that in front of the queen! How disrespectful can you-"

"Last I checked, she was your queen. Not mine."

"That doesn't matter! You don't just go and humiliate me like that in front of her!"

"What difference does it make?"

"Why you…!" Albel felt a stinging pain on his right cheek and his head jerked to the side. His eyes would have shown shock if they weren't hidden behind the blindfold. He could hear Nel's heavy breathing as she tried to calm herself down.

"Quit thinking about yourself you arrogant bastard!" She snapped. Albel was now thoroughly surprised by her actions but his slack jaw turned to a grin.

"You know, Zelpher… I'm starting to like you more and more." He teased, ignoring the stinging pain on his cheek. Nel made an aggravated sound before turning on her heel and walking away. Albel chuckled and followed her footsteps carefully as not to run into anything. He found himself climbing countless stairs, listening closely for Nel's footsteps. He stumbled once he hit flat ground again, but quickly regained his balance and chased after her. There was a rush of cool wind in his face followed by the sound of a door being slammed shut. The Glyphian fumbled for the handle and tried opening it, but to no avail.

"Nel…" He began, turning around and leaning against the door. "Let me in now."

There was silence for a moment before he heard Nel sigh. "Why should I?"

"Because if you don't, I'll find my own way around the castle." He replied. And I'm sure you know that more than one priceless object shall break in my presence." Albel wasn't sure, but he swore he could sense the Aquarian tensing up. "What ever would your queen think if she found out you weren't watching me?" he continued with a grin. There was no reply from the woman. With a sigh, Albel pushed himself off the door. "Well if you insist…"

He heard a small click followed by the creaking of rusty hinges. Nel's hand got a hold of his good arm and dragged him inside, closing the door behind him.

"Don't threaten me." Nel warned. Albel let out a light chuckle.

"Its not like I was going to do anything. I mean… me being clumsy… that would be a huge smudge on my reputation." He laughed again, knowing that Nel wasn't the least bit amused.

"So I'm stuck with you until you get your sight back…" Nel sighed. The Glyphian chuckled again.

"Oh come on, Zelpher… you make it sound like it's a bad thing." He teased. "What do you think I'm going to do? Watch you while you bathe or something?" His smile became grave and he felt Nel's temper slowly fade. "I wonder if this is permanent…"

"Don't think like that, Nox." Nel's voice was much calmer now… almost sweet. But his pride took over and he scoffed, turning away.

"Bah, I don't need you pitying me." He snapped. Nel's temper flared once again.

"Pity you? Hah! Who would pity a blind Albel Nox? If anything, people would use it as an opportunity." A small smirk rose to Albel's face.

"I'm glad…" He started. "Pity will make me lazy. And that's the last thing I need."

* * *

Nel ended up spending the rest of the day helping Albel memorize the castle. They started on the main area, and spread to the corridors and courtyards. Albel had soon memorized about a quarter of the castle and even headed back to the room on his own.

Nel had been astonished by his memory capacity. His only mistakes seemed to be on the stairs, which he would stumble on occasionally. Other than that, he was perfect.

Nel sighed as she closed the door. They had grabbed a quick dinner of some bread, butter and cooked ham. Nel also decided to secretly take some chocolate bananas and flan to surprise the swordsman when they got back up. She knew that flan was one of Albel's favorites and thought that he probably needed some comfort food.

"So they'll be finished the room in a week…" Albel started, tearing off a piece of bread with his teeth. Nel nodded, temporarily forgetting about his lack of vision. Albel didn't seem to notice as he continued feasting on the meal.

"You know, Zelpher… I hate to admit it… but the bread in Aquios is better than ours." Albel commented after swallowing another bite. Nel glanced up, surprised by his compliment. "I never noticed it before."

"Well I always found that Airyglyph has better meat." Nel replied. "I don't know what they do, but it just has a different taste to it."

"Hmm…" Albel finished his dinner quickly, leaning back against the chair. Nel smiled before reaching down and pulling the tray of flan out from the box beside her and setting it in front of him. "I thought you might like some…" Nel started. Albel's face looked stunned for a second.

"Flan…" He said, not moving an inch. A smile spread onto his face. "Now this is something I haven't gotten to eat in ages."

His right hand found the spoon as he carefully began to eat it. Nel smiled to herself before pulling out a piece of cherry cheesecake and digging in.

"You get the bed tonight." Albel stated. Nel glanced up from her cheesecake, surprised by his words.

"What?"

"That isn't a request, Zelpher…" He said calmly as he placed his spoon down. "It's an order."

Nel's cheeks flushed, now thoroughly irritated by the Glyphian. How dare he order her around in her own room!

"Nox, I'm not letting you-" Before she could finish, Albel and come around the small table and picked her up swiftly. Nel let out cries of protest as she was flung over his shoulder, but the Glyphian ignored her and headed towards the bed. Nel felt her back hit the mattress and looked up to see the blindfolded Albel Nox grinning above her.

"See you in the morning, Zelpher." He said before stumbling over to the couch and leaving a very flustered Aquarian behind.

* * *

TBC…

Yep. I finally got this one done XD the first one was too short, so I made this one loads longer to appease the readers. X3 love me or what? Lol

Review!


End file.
